Streaming video applications are used for facilitating the transmission of different types of video streams. For instance, in an interactive streaming video application, the content of the video stream is subject to changes in perceived real-time, e.g., in response to user's actions. An example of such an interactive application is video conferencing. In contrast, in a non-interactive streaming video application, e.g., in a Video-on-Demand (VoD) system, the video content does not change due to interactivity. It is understood that the transmission of interactive streaming video is associated with significantly more stringent processing and timing requirements, and therefore cost, than non-interactive streaming video. In particular, low end-to-end delay is generally required to provide lively user interactivity.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.